User talk:GenuinelySynthetic
Non-BIONICLE Articles Hi there, GenuinelySynthetic. I'm BobTheDoctor27, one of the wiki's senior Bureaucrats and foremost members of the maintenance crew. Over the course of the past day I've remarked some of your recent activity and, while it is an impressive output to say the least, it raises a couple of concerns over its content. While the limits of what can be considered fanon can be a broad argument, Custom BIONICLE Wiki staff members such as myself endeavor to follow policy guidelines so as to maintain the wiki and establish order. In this circumstance, I find myself calling upon the very first line of our wiki policy: While your editing streak is commendable - and while I can't see I have read the entirety of your work - I've seen enough to grow concerned over just how much of a deviation it marks from the established canon. You have language pages (which, last I checked, are not permitted), pseudo-religious content, and fanon species with no clear references to the BIONICLE mythos that I can identify. This appear to me, as far as I can tell, to be only loosely based on BIONICLE and, therefore, might be better suited to our sister-wiki BIONICLE Crossovers Wiki. As such, I invite you to peruse the site's content policy literature. While it appears clear to me you are able to format articles, you do also need to adhere to our content regulations. Over the coming few days, the offending content will be removed. Hey there, saw your comment on Bob's page. While I'm sure Bob will get to deleting your pages soon thanks to your message, for future reference you can request page deletions on specific articles by adding deletion tags to them, like so: -- hi Dracus360. this is joshuajacobson95 from mocpages i recently did some edits on the what we cannot see wikia's back up wikia. i would link it to you but i fear it would cause sabotage issues but i would really like to welcome you to it please? http://secondary-what-we-cannot-see-series.wikia.com/wiki/Secondary_What_We_Cannot_See_Series_Wikia i hope you enjoy this wikia as your well on this wikia, but even though i had rough times on custom bionicle wikia. plus im in need of your assistance please? plus i did a blog of your sequel series to what we cannot see series 'where we cannot go' good luck on working on this project dude ;) --Joshua95 aka Joshuajacobson95 Hi there. Let me extend the warmest of warm welcomes as we bundle up for the frigid winter. I am not one for long introductions, so I will make this as quick and easy as possible. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, and/or complaints, I know just the man for you. Contact today for a free estimate and consulation. —User:ChineseLegolas Message from joshuajacobson95 GenuinelySynthetic im sure you know me on mocpages as joshuajacobson95, though i seem to have finally got myself a youtube account and been bragging about for a long while, but haven't been able to get a repliy from you. although i can say i have to inform you about something that i came across, im sure you got the message on youtube in your discussion bar on your channel. unfortunetly i discoved that your "what we cannot see" site is missing and i don't know why. i fear that it ether the site was removed or it expired, can you explain what happend please? Joshua95 (talk) 20:46, October 3, 2018 (UTC)Joshua95